


A night he won't forget

by UTanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Drunk Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Canon Compliant, Papyrus - Freeform, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Strangulation, no ecto-pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTanon/pseuds/UTanon
Summary: This story contains many Not safe for work elements and has things some people might not find suitable or uncomfortable to read, So please take caution before reading,Shout out to  yaoiwriter for the incredible story and for letting me post the request I made, if you feel like requesting anything it doesn't have to be just undertale related their info is on the end notes.





	A night he won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains many Not safe for work elements and has things some people might not find suitable or uncomfortable to read, So please take caution before reading,  
> Shout out to yaoiwriter for the incredible story and for letting me post the request I made, if you feel like requesting anything it doesn't have to be just undertale related their info is on the end notes.

"I'm not serving you anymore drinks Sans, I'm calling Papyrus to come get you." Grillby was sick of Sans by now, he'd been at the bar all day, spouting random nonsense to the other customers. "Pfft, you're no fun anymore, live a little". Sans was clearly drunk, burping in between words. Grillby picked up the phone and ran Papyrus, who appeared at the door in a minute. "Cmon Sans, let's get you home." Papyrus picked Sans up and lifted him home.

Papyrus dropped Sans onto the couch, laying a blanket over him. Papyrus walked over to his bedroom, but was interrupted by his brother. "Where do you think you're going? You haven't even tucked me in yet." Papyrus sighed, and walked over to Sans, pushing the blanket under him. "And a good night kiss, don't forget." Sans pulled Papyrus closer to him, embracing the few seconds of kissing him. "SANS, stop that!" Papyrus pulled away, disgusted by his brother's actions. Saying no more words, he went to bed. Sans awoke late at night, still drunk. He realised the time and took his chance. He slowly opened Papyrus' bedroom door, being careful to not make a sound. Sans stood over his brother's sleeping body and started to wank. Papyrus woke up to the sound over his brother moaning his name. "Sans! What are you doi-" Sans jumped atop Papyrus and started to choke him, only allowing him to breath every so often. Papyrus struggled, but his restricted air flow made him weaker. Meanwhile, Sans was grinding his clothed crotch against Papyrus' pyjamas This went on for about too minutes, before Sans forgot to let go and Papyrus passed out.

Papyrus woke up once again, but this time in Sans' bedroom. His hands and arms were tied to the roof, and he was suspended in the middle of the room. "SANS! LET ME GO NOW!" Papyrus tried and tried to untie himself, but the chains were to tight. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sans walked up to Papyrus, rubbing his hands along his brother's naked body. He chuckled, and took Papyrus' member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, worshipping it. "S-sans, please, stop t-this." Sans continued, Papyrus knew his words weren't getting through. It felt great, but Papyrus didn't like or enjoy it. Sans knew that his brother hated this, but why stop? Papyrus wouldn't say anything, and Sans could always use the excuse of being drunk. Pap started moaning and sobbing loudly, he tried to stop but couldn't. The feeling of tears falling on his head and the sound of his brother moaning only made him more horny. He stopped sucking, not letting Papyrus climax. "A-are you d-done yet?" Papyrus watched as Sans' ectodick grew even longer. Sans placed his finger on Papyrus' mouth, silencing him. He pushed his tongue into Papyrus' mouth, wrapping his tongue around his brother's. Sans' hand held Papyrus' head in place as his tongue travelled along every inch of his brother's now spit filled mouth.

Papyrus gasped for air as his brother pulled away. "P-please, let m-me go." Papyrus was crying loudly, tears were streaming down his body. He didn't even bother struggling when Sans put on the blindfold. "Shhh, it'll be over soon." Sans slowly inserted his rock hard, gooey dick into Papyrus' virgin ectoplasm ass. Papyrus squealed as his brother entered him, he could feeling Sans' dick slowly travelling up his ass. Sans started thrusting forcefully, making Papyrus sob heavier and let out a moan each time he hit the g-spot. Sans slimy dick penetrated Papyrus so far that you could see his dick coming through the ectoplasm from the front of Papyrus. Sans had his arms around Papyrus' neck, which meant he was above the ground, and also pulling Papyrus back a bit. Papyrus could feel his brother's cum filling his ass and flowing through him. When Sans pulled his dick out, the cum stayed in the ectoplasm of Papyrus' now gaping ass. "You haven't even cum yet, you must really not enjoy this huh." Sans untied Papyrus and lifted him onto the bed. Papyrus was too exhausted and broken to even struggle. "P-p-please, S-sans." He could barely talk, Sans had ruined him. Sans placed his left hand on Papyrus' neck, choking him to the edge of passing out, but letting go. He kept doing this, which made Papyrus cough and cry. His right hand was placed firmly around Papyrus' ectodick. Papyrus reluctantly came just as he was about to faint. Sans lapped up his cum like water, then placed his two arms around his brother's body. Papyrus was broken, he lay there with Sans attached to him for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> IF you enjoyed this story Or you feel like requesting something then be sure to send the requests to yaoiwriter1@gmail.com they do free requests of almost anything they are an incredible writer who I think deserves a little more love. thank you again.


End file.
